Love's Last Gift
by faychan1
Summary: HG? Hermoine's reflection and memories of a lover's gift. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


All characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, I am just borrowing them and creating a character of my own.  
  
She gasped as the pain wrapped around her belly again, stronger than the last one and the one before that. Trying to keep calm she focused on the green eyes of her best friend who was her husband by another's dying wish, and gripped his hand hard in hers. He slowly counted down the seconds until it was over, "You're doing great 'Moine." he encouraged as she rubbed at her swollen stomach, trying to erase the last twinges of pain. "I don't know how much more I can take Harry." she whispered softly as he stroked her hair back from her face. "Do you want to take that potion that the Midwife-Witch left for you? It would let you rest for awhile before the hard stuff comes." She nodded slowly and gave him a small smile as he brought the glass to her lips; when the last of the liquid was gone Harry helped her get comfortable and extinguished the light in the room. The effects of the potion didn't take long to kick in; as a warm sleepiness came over her, she found herself remembering the events that had brought her to this place.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They had been seeing each other secretly for the past few months, mostly when ever the Order had come together for meetings. There had even been a few times that they had been able to work together on assignments, furthering their affair. The first time that they had made love he had been everything she had dreamt he would be. When she woke the next morning to find herself wrapped in his arms, she had wanted to shout to the entire wizarding world that she was in love and the rest of them and this war be damned. However, she knew that she would never be able to do such a thing until the war was won and the Dark Lord defeated.  
  
The day of what would be the final battle of Lord Voldemort and his Dark Army against the rest of the wizard world, was fast approaching. Both sides had pulled back, amassing their troops and powers. They hadn't been able to find a place or a time to be alone together before the battle began, until Dumbledore had passed them a Portkey to a hidden room somewhere. Not asking how he knew they accepted his offer, and as the elderly wizard turned and walked away they clutched the key together and felt themselves jerked forward.  
  
They found themselves in a small room furnished with a small table and chairs, couch, fire place, and a large four poster bed . Without a word their lips meet in a kiss full of hunger and passion; tongues battled one another for dominance and hands roamed freely, desperately seeking purchase on bodies covered by robes. He pulled away from her, leaving her gasping as he attacked her neck with little nips and soothing kisses as his fingers undid the clasp of her robe and hands sought the edge of her shirt. She groaned as his warm callused hands stroked her belly and raced upward cupping her breasts through her bra, igniting a fire low in her center. Hot searing kisses made their way up her stomach as he pushed her shirt off and over her head, his lips attacking her nipples through the lace of her bra.  
Moaning she pushed away from him, panting and gasping for air, desperate to see him unclothed she muttered a quiet incantation and shrieked when he grabbed her and pulled her to his now bare chest. Caught up in another volley of kisses she let her hands roam over the planes of muscles that spanned his chest and abs. It was his turn to moan when she delicately ran her nails up and down the trail of hair that disappeared below his pants and began to suck on his flat male nipples. Slowly, they made their way to the bed; a pair of pants, socks and shoes, and a skirt trailed behind them. When the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed she let him sit her down. Inaudible murmurs of love and desire were whispered as he undid her bra and eased it from her shoulders, gently he pushed her back until she lay sprawled across the bed. His eyes feasted on her lithe form, the light from the fire that glowed in the fireplace played upon her ever curve and her eyes burned with their own fire for him and him alone.  
  
She sighed softly as she felt the bed dip with his weight as he moved to join her, he kissed her again softly at first stroking her face and hair. As his kisses moved from her mouth to her neck is fingers softly stroked her breasts, his thumb skimmed the tips of her nipples and every so often he would tweak them with a little force causing her to groan and arch her back slightly, encouraging him to do more. He laughed quietly at her arousal, he replaced his mouth where his fingers had been earning a low guttural moan from his lover. Sucking her nipple and as much of her breast into his mouth as he could take he began to suck and pull softly on it. His other hand began to knead the other with firm strokes, he continued on for quite awhile until she had been a mass of quivering flesh begging him to take her.  
  
He abruptly stopped his ministrations and kissed her hard on the lips as his fingers deftly parted her center and stroked her clit once, twice, and a third time was all it took to bring her over the edge. She cried out indistinguishable words of love and arched against his hand as she came; he continued to touch her lightly down below as he spoke to her softly, as he brought her back to reality. She moaned again as he brought his hand to his mouth and sucked her fluids from his fingers, he kissed her quickly giving her a small taste of herself on his lips. She groaned as he pulled away and began to kiss his was down her stomach. She began to protest but was quieted by a look from him as his head sank between her legs; at the first touch of his breath and mouth on her now sensitive flesh she gasped and arched her hips as his tongue flicked against her clit.  
  
How long he continued his ministrations of tasting her and bringing her within an inch of climax she would never know, but when she could no longer take his pleasurable torment she pulled him up to her and kissed him hard. Tasting herself on him she pushed him over onto his back and straddled his hips. She could feel his length hot and hard straining against his boxer briefs as she grinded slowly against him, it was his turn to moan as she moved down his body touching and tasting as she went. Taking the edge of his shorts in her hand she slowly pulled them down, releasing his erection from its prison. He groaned as she took him in her hands and began to stroke him softly, she replace her hand with her mouth as she began to slowly suck and lick his shaft.  
  
He watched wide eye as she reached back with her now free hand and began to touch herself; she felt his cock jump and grow even harder in her mouth as she continued to stroke herself. She abruptly released him from her mouth and brought her hand from her folds, now slick with her own juices and ran her hand up and down his penis coating it with her essence. Watching him with eyes filled with desire and love she began to lick and suck him again, tasting herself on him. A roar of desire filled the small room as she found herself on her back, with her legs caught up around his waist. He was poised to enter her in one hard movement, but he held back with unknown power his eyes burning into hers.  
  
"Tell me what you want." he managed hoarsely, trying to control the urge to plunge into her and make her scream his name. "I want you." she trailed off, her own voice husky with desire. "I need you inside me, I want you to take me hard, I want to forget all the pain and suffering. Oh gods, make love to me!" she cried out suddenly as he lost control and thrust into her with one stroke. She had cried out at the sudden joining and clung to him as if he was a life raft in a dangerous sea. He groaned and pulled out of her and slowly sank into her again, she was so tight, always tight no matter how many times they had been together.  
  
She arched against his thrusts as they set a rhythm together; she let him push her legs up and over his shoulders as his thrust began to increase in strength. She cried out as the first flickering spasms of her climax shuddered in her belly. He pulled out and flipped her over onto her knees and hands, he swiftly plunged into her warm passage again from the back, pulling her up against his chest. Hands roaming he cupped her breasts squeezing and twisting with one hand while the other streaked to her center and attacked her clit again. She screamed as her orgasm hit and collapsed against him, he continued to thrust slowly into her trying to prolong his erection, he pulled out of her again and settled them into the missionary position and entered her with agonizing slowness  
  
As she came to she felt the familiar rock of his body against hers and thrust her hips against his to meet him, eyes locked they continued the assault on one another bodies. Words were not needed as he picked up the pace one last time and sent her to her last climax, and as she shuddered around him she called out "I love you." and passed out he met his own blessed release finally. He emptied himself into her, brushing her hair from her face he kissed her swollen lips and whispered "I love you Hermoine.". Tilting her hips forward he propped them up on one of the many pillows determined to make his gift to her permanent, he cradled her body against his and drifted off into exhaustion.  
  
When they had awoken several hours later, they silently ate the food that was left for them with her sitting in his lap not wanting to be out of his physical touch. They cleaned themselves up with a few quick spells and when she went to cast a precautionary charm he stopped her, with a pleading look he placed his hand over her lower belly and kissed her. Reaching into his robe pocket his pulled out a small black box, opening it he softly asked "Will you marry me?". Tears fell from her face as she nodded in agreement and he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. His marriage proposal wasn't what she had dreamed of since she was a little girl, but it was what she wanted in the end.  
They spent the remaining time they had wrapped in each others arms in front of the fire discussing the future. He had promised her that when the battle was over and won he would marry her and proclaim their love from the top of the Ministry of Magic building. She professed her excitement at the thought of a child, her hand gently caressing her lower stomach where her womb lay, and whispered her hope that the baby would be all the good in both of them and be able to grow up in a world free of fear of Dark Magic. As the key began to chime softly, the signal that they must return, he gathered her close and kissed her hard, wanted to imprint the sight, taste, and feel of her in his mind he whispered softly to her "I love you." she in turn replied "I love you." with that they activated the Portkey and made their way back to reality.  
  
The battle began two days later, with casualties on both sides and numerous injuries coming in from the fronts she had been forced to retreat to the back lines to help with the wounded. She offered up a potion to a young wizard whose body had been badly burned to ease his pain, looking around she felt her resolve die a little as she looked over the number of wizards and witches that lay crying out in pain or silently starring out into space as their bodies went into shock from injuries so horrible that no amount of magic could ever fix. A loud "POP" came from behind her as some one Apparated into the field hospital. Turning she felt her heart drop before her mind even totally comprehended who had appeared.  
  
"Hermoine!" gasped Harry as he struggled to keep his balance, however the nearly unconscious man he held upright wasn't helping the matter. "Oh gods, what happened?" she cried as Harry sank to the floor under the weight of his companion. She managed to drag his head and shoulders into her lap, as she waved her wand to asses his injuries. "It's too late." groaned the voice from the body, "I just had to see you one more time." he trailed off and managed to take her hand in his. "Shh, you'll be alright I swear." she whispered to him; looking up at Harry who seemed to be in shock at the scene unfolding in front of him.  
  
"Harry what happened?" she asked him again as she began to cast spells to stop the internal bleeding and try and maintain his blood pressure. "I still don't know exactly but I think he was hit by the Dark Lord himself. He and I, along with a few others managed to attack him together. The combination death spell we used did its work and killed him, but not without him getting off a few curses of his own. He was hit but he continued to fight until Voldemort was dead. He collapsed and when he came to he asked to be brought to you."  
  
"Harry you talk to much." came a weak voice from below, leaning over him Hermoine kissed him softly "You should save your strength." she told him choking on tears, he closed his eyes again and reopened them and focused on her. "No, I have to ask Harry something before I go." he managed. "No, your going to be fine!" she cried on the verge of hysterics. He slowly raised he hand that held hers and grabbed for Harry's hand. Placing them together he made them clasp fingers together. He placed his own hand on top of theirs.  
"Harry, promise me that you'll marry Hermoine when this is all over?" Harry look dumbfounded. "I, I." he stuttered. "I'm not done yet, promise me that you'll look after her and the baby? Raise it as your own, I wouldn't trust any other man with my child." he gasped as he coughed and blood speckled his lips. "Baby? When did.Hermoine is it true?" asked Harry too shocked to comprehend. Only Hermoine was sobbing over the body that lay between them. A shaky hand was stroking her face and trying to brush her hair from her face. "I've left everything to you, my will is in Gringott's vault 410, your ring will act as the key."  
  
Turning his attention to back to Harry he rasped "Promise me Harry, promise to look after them for me when I'm gone?" Harry nodded. "Hermoine, I love you. I will forever, and the baby too." He kissed her once more before his eyes began to go blank as the life left his body, she screamed as he began to fade away "I love you, don't you dare leave me! Damn you, I love you!" she collapsed against him. He managed once more to whisper her name before the world went black. Across the pasture that made up the field hospital the cry of a woman in anguish could be heard above all else. "Draco, no!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
She wiped tears from her eyes as the memories faded away to her subconscious; glancing over at the man whom she had married not only at the request of Draco, but because she knew that Harry would always love her and her baby. The baby would have Harry's last name, but they had already agreed that they would tell him or her the truth when they were old enough to understand and handle the truth. As if on cue another contraction set in, fortunately there was still enough of the potion in her system to dull the pain so that she didn't need to wake Harry up from his much earned nap. Once the pain had ended she rested her hands upon her engorged belly, glancing at the clock that monitored how long she had been in labor and how far apart her contractions were, she groaned softly at its reading. According to the clock she had been in labor for over 24 hours and her contractions had only gotten to a little under three minutes apart.  
  
Talking quietly so as not to wake Harry, she whispered to the baby that rested inside her still. "So, I guess you're going to take after your father and be stubborn and pigheaded about this." Not expecting an answer she thought back to her wedding to Harry, it had made wizarding news world wide. By the time things had settled down after the war and they had been able to plan a wedding, she had been four months along and was beginning to show her pregnancy. In order to combat the press they had held a press conference to inform the public of their upcoming marriage and the baby. The wizarding world had been ecstatic at the news, and they had received literally tons of wedding and baby cards and presents.  
  
Somehow they had managed to keep the wedding small, and by having it at Hogwarts they had been able to keep out unwanted guest. She had worn a simple light green dress with off-white robes for the ceremony. The green while not traditional was her way of acknowledging her love for Draco but it also symbolized her future with Harry. Hermoine had kept the ring that Draco had given her as her engagement ring, and Harry had given her his own wedding band to go with it. After a short reception they had escaped to an undisclosed destination via Portkey for their honeymoon, they had wound up on a private island somewhere in the Pacific complete with a magically modified hut. They had spent their time there relaxing, getting to one another as a married couple, and talking about the future.  
  
Looking over again at Harry, Hermoine smiled at him she had always loved him, mostly as a best friend, but over the course of the last few months she had grown to love him as a husband and a lover. He had not pressured her into anything, he had taken his time still unsure of their fledgling relationship himself, letting her control where and how things went. She had finally made love to him or allowed him to make love to her (however you want to put it) on the last night of their honeymoon, he had been slow and gentle making sure that she was alright. They had laid together under the stars afterwards, with him holding her as she wept for what should have been but was not; he had reassured her that they hadn't betrayed Draco's memory and that he would of wanted them to continue on with their lives. She cringed as another contraction started, and she opened the place in her heart where she kept her love for Draco and drew upon it to be strong.  
  
Several hours later.  
  
"Come on Hermoine! That's a good girl, keep pushing." encouraged the Midwife-Witch from the business end of the bed. She had been pushing for what seemed like hours and she was on the verge of exhaustion. Harry kissed her hand and smiled at her, "Harry, I'm so tired." she whispered as she gasped for air. "I know 'Moine, the baby is almost here. I can see the head, only a few more pushes and the baby will be here." Feeling another contraction start up she curled herself up and began to push, while Harry counted slowly to ten and helped to hold her up so that she could push. "Easy there Hermoine, don't push until I say so, ok?" came the command from end of the bed. Nodding, she began to pant as she fought the urge to bear down.  
  
Gripping Harry's hand as hard as she could she screamed as her baby's head cleared her body, thankfully another contraction seized her and she was able to push again as the Midwife eased the baby's shoulders out along with the rest of the baby. A small cry erupted as the newborn took its first breath. "It's a boy!" exclaimed the Midwife as she muttered a cleaning charm over the infant and another to sever the cord. Wrapping the baby in a blanket she placed him into his mother's waiting arms.  
  
All she could do was smile, cry, and touch the little person that lay in her arms. Harry had been just as overjoyed and overwhelmed as she was, he had sat next to her for the longest time just starring in wonder at their son. When he had held the baby for the first time, Hermoine had watched as he had quietly spoken to the baby boy, turning to Hermoine he had asked her what she wanted to name the baby. Taking her son back she whispered "James Draco Potter I want you to meet your Dad." she looked up to see Harry beaming and wiping a tear from his eye. "I think that's a wonderful name 'Moine" he whispered as he kissed her softly and placed a small kiss on his son's head.  
  
Hermoine gently stroked the soft fuzz that covered James' head, that was still too light to know if it would be white blond like Draco's or brown like hers. James was currently nursing and doing very well for his first attempts and was blinking more slowly as he became full, the trials of the day beginning to catch up with him. Harry was sitting behind her cradling her tired and sore body against his, and watching the baby that was his son by a promise to a dying man fall asleep. A slight knock on the door to the room, followed by a the voice of one of the Medi-Witches telling them that the press conference to announce the birth of the baby was ready to begin. Slipping out from behind her, Harry helped her get comfortable once more and kissed her and the baby goodbye before he left.  
  
As the setting sun illuminated the room, Hermoine whispered to the presence that she somehow knew was there. "Draco, this is your son. James Draco Potter. He's beautiful, all ten fingers and toes, I'm not sure what color his eyes or hair will be but it doesn't matter. Harry and I have already agreed that we'll tell him about you when he's old enough to understand, and Harry is so ecstatic to be a father. Everyday I think about you, I miss you so much.you were right to chose Harry, he loves James already and he loves me too. I've even grown to love him back, but I will always love you until my dying day when I will get to see you again." Smiling down at the baby in her arms she kissed him and closed her eyes, knowing that Draco was right there with her always. 


End file.
